A Royal Wedding
by RedHal
Summary: The trio discovering something interesting about Titan: it's stronger when there's a stronger bond. Octus tells Lance and Ilana the best bond to have and they decide to take the first step towards that action: they get married  or at least TRY to
1. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Sym-bionic Titan

Summary: It's been six years since Lance, Ilana, and Octus fled to Earth. And over the years, Lance and Ilana have developed feelings for each other. Finally, Octus finds something interesting: the stronger the bond between at LEAST two of Titan's three members, the stronger Titan is. So, using that as 'an excuse,' Lance and Ilana decide to get married, if anything, for the greater good of Galaluna

**Chapter 1 Confession**

Ilana was in the kitchen doing homework. She and her two friends had been stuck on Earth for six earth years and she was just about to graduate college.

Lance had graduated last year and now worked with the Galactic Guardian Group as she had him and Solomon sit down as both just wanted answers. Once learning that Solomon got the Galalunian Tech from a very much alive Edward, who was a friend of Solomon, Lance warmed up to him a bit. Now it's been five years since that alliance and even though Lance still hadn't SEEN Edward, he was a bit more likeable.

Meanwhile, Octus stayed at home doing the Mr. Lunis act with Ilana living at home with her father and Lance came by every other day to check up on things and called every twelve hours. However, Ilana was getting worried as when he first moved out a year ago, he called every hour. Then it was every other hour, then every three hours, and so on.

"Octus?" Ilana asked

"Yes Ilana?" Octus asked in his monotonous computer voice

"Is it just me or does Lance seem to be breaking away from the group?" she asked looking up from her public relations homework

Octus didn't answer. Mainly because he had confronted Lance about that issue a few weeks ago, but Lance swore him to secrecy

"I wouldn't say 'breaking away,' but rather 'keeping a safe distance'" Octus said after a few minutes

Ilana was confused by that statement, but decided to ask Lance when he came by tonight.

0000

The next morning,

Ilana woke up on the couch and recalled the night before. She had stayed up all night waiting for Lance, but he never showed.

She ran to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a few numbers

"Solomon? Is Lance okay?...Just he drops by every other night and he was supposed to come last night, but he never showed…put him on" she said worry giving way to anger. "Lance! Where the hell were you last night?…I don't care about my language. I waited up all night for you!...I wanted to talk to you!...Yes I want to talk to you! I'm worried about you…what do you mean why? Have these past six years meant nothing?...Just come by tonight okay…That's a direct order Corporal"

She hung up before he could protest.

Back at G3 Headquarters,

Lance looked at the phone and then at Solomon as the conversation had been on speakerphone.

"What was THAT about?" Lance asked Solomon

"Seems like the princess doesn't like change no matter how gradual it is" Solomon said with a smirk

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you two haven't left each other's side since I've started spying on you guys." Solomon explained. "Now you're dropping by every other day and you missed a day."

"I have a reason for that Solomon." Lance argued. "I've been catching myself thinking some things that a corporal should never think about when it comes to the princess. I HAD to back away before I got too close"

"Lance" Solomon said leading the young man to a chair and sat him down and then knelt so that he was eye-level with the alien. "Don't think about it as a forbidden romance between a princess and a corporal. Her father sent YOU with her for a reason. I'll admit, I don't know the exact reason myself. It could have been that you could have used the experience to learn a lesson. It could have been because your father's a good friend of her father's and when Edward came to Earth, the King was looking out for your safety and found this escape a good way to act on it. OR, I'm just throwing this out, but maybe he WANTED something to spark between you two as there's that chance that Galaluna may fall. This way, you two can get the royal family back up and running and then go save Galaluna once we get our own rift gate to work"

"Are you saying that her father, the king, WANTS his daughter to be with an emotionless corporal?" Lance questioned.

"From what Edward told me, you weren't ALWAYS emotionless. And I've noticed in the past few years you've been a bit more…likeable"

"Exactly!" Lance argued. "THAT'S why I have to stay away from Ilana. She…brings out the old me. The me I had tried to kill off after the fiasco at Military School"

"Lance" Solomon said gripping his friend's son by the shoulder "Why were you sent to Earth?"

"To protect the Princess from the Mutraddi" Lance said

"Wouldn't the best way to do that be to be near her?" Solomon asked "And besides, what if another Mutraddi beast comes. You know only Titan can deal with them. And what's Titan without the 'Body'?"

"You don't get it Solomon" Lance said getting up and pacing. "Even if I did allow myself to fall in love with the Princess, what if we get word that all is safe and we're brought back home? Things would go back to normal with her as a princess and me as a corporal and…I'm not sure if I can go back to that life"

"Ever thought that maybe she wouldn't either?" Solomon asked. "Who knows? She may have fallen in love with you too. Thank goodness you two aren't REAL siblings"

"Please" Lance said rolling his eyes. "What could a princess like her see in a corporal like me?"

Solomon looked the young man over. In truth, Lance was young, handsome, well-built, strong, and loyal.

"Beats the heck out of me" Solomon teased

0000

That night,

"Princess?" Octus asked the girl confused

"Yes Octus?" she asked as she turned from brushing her blond hair

"Is there a reason why you're dressed up?" Octus asked "I thought Lance was coming over"

"He is." Ilana confirmed as she stood up and twirled in the sequin blue dress she had on "I…uh…wanted to see what he thought of my new dress. If it's appropriate to return to Galaluna in…when we do go back"

"I think it is" Octus said.

"Well, I want another opinion. If Lance likes it, it sticks" she said

Suddenly, the front door opened

"Okay Princess. I'm here" Lance's voice came with a hint of sarcasm.

"LANCE!" she exclaimed as she ran past the robot and pushed him into her room and slammed the door behind her accidentally locking Octus in.

"Whoa!" Lance exclaimed when she got to the top of the stairs to reveal the dress "What's the occasion?"

"I was wondering that when we do go back home, this would be a good dress to wear when we meet up with Father"

"I…I…" Lance stuttered as she came down the stairs. "I think it would be perfect"

"Oh good. I hoped you'd like it. Father really trusts you"

Lance gulped wondering how long the trust would last if the King found out that he had developed feelings for Ilana.

She then came down the stairs and dragged Lance to the couch.

"Lance?" she said. "There was a reason I had you come by"

"Besides to show off that new dress?" he asked

"I'm worried about you" she admitted. "You've changed these past six years. At first it was for the better but…well…when Father sent us to Earth to hide from the Mutraddi, you were this cold-hearted emotionless soldier who only cared about his duty despite having no REAL love for Galaluna. But after a while, you seemed to…warm up. Especially after working as Titan after a while. You were smiling more and even engaging in civilized conversation. And after learning of your father being alive, you seemed to be on, what the Earthlings call 'Cloud Nine.'"

"Your point?" Lance asked wondering where she was going with this

"But lately…I haven't been seeing much of you lately. As if you've been avoiding me and Octus" she said "Before, it was rare when you left my side for long. Mainly because of your mission, but now…you seem to be pulling away Lance. And I want to know why. You're my best friend and I don't want you going back to that cold-hearted corporal routine"

Lance sighed. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers and it was hard for him to refuse those.

"The Earth's Rift Gate is almost finished" Lance informed her. "Solomon has agreed to get the G3 involved to help stop the war. Mix them in with Titan, we can end the war and save your father"

"Lance! That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up until we knew it worked" Lance told her. "But I've been backing off so that once things go back to normal… it's not so awkward."

"Awkward?" she asked confused

"We come from two different worlds Ilana" Lance explained as he stood up and paced a bit. "You're a princess, I'm a scientist's son-turned-Corporal. True the only reasons that I'm not higher ranked are because of my rash battlefield decisions and my inability to work well with others, but that's not the point. We're cutting it close with the friendship as it is and...I'm not sure if after these six years I can easily revert back so quickly. So I'm backing off now to make the transition easier for the both of us"

Ilana starred at Lance. However, almost six years of living together had taught Ilana how to read Lance like a book.

Ilana smiled and stood up with tears shining in her eyes as she read between the lines.

Lance had fallen in love with her and was backing off to try to fall OUT of love before they returned to Galaluna

"I've fallen in love with you too." She whispered as she walked up to him. She placed a gentle hand on his rock-hard abs and then gently kissed him "And don't worry about the future. We'll make it work. Surely Father could have foreseen this"

"I hope you're right" Lance said. "Because I'm not sure I CAN fall out of love with you"

With that, he returned the kiss


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

The next morning,

Octus came down to cook breakfast for the Princess and found that she and Lance were asleep on the couch. They were sitting up, but Ilana was using Lance's shoulder as a pillow and Lance was using Ilana's hair for his pillow.

Octus smiled in his Mr. Lunis form as he had realized over the years that the closer those two got, the stronger Titan was. Octus knew the plan to take back Galaluna and now that those two had apparently come clean about their feelings (as he had been trying four years to get them to do), Titan can't loose to the Mutraddi

After five minutes of cooking, Ilana walked into the kitchen looking refreshed despite having slept in her clothes from the previous day and slept sitting up using something hard as a pillow

"Good morning Princess" Octus greeted

"Yes it is Octus" Ilana said back to her cheerful self. "Lance told me of the Plan and we've decided to sit down and work out any kinks for the Titan part"

"Sounds good" Octus said "Where is Lance?"

"Sound asleep on the couch" Ilana said peeking back out and smiled "He had only been backing off because he wanted the heartbreak of returning to Galaluna to be softer so he was doing it gradually"

A few minutes later,

Lance entered the kitchen due to the smell of Octus' cooking.

"So," Lance said once breakfast was over with. "Father and Solomon figure that it could be another six months before the Rift Gate Technology is ready to test so I figured we could find a way to put a plan into action. The worst is to expect ANYTHING."

"That is true" Octus agreed. "The Mutraddi that followed us were strong, but the most intelligent had been that Xeexi"

Lance shuddered at the memory of said Mutraddi. Ilana, having been told what had happened, placed a gentle hand on his arm

"Do you think that maybe there had been a traitor on Galaluna who made an alliance with the Mutraddi to overthrow my father?" Ilana asked

"It's a VERY strong possibility" Octus said

"I wonder…" Lance mused

"What is it Lance?"

"I'm not sure if this will work," Lance told the princess. "But…if we combine Octus' programming with G3 tech AND my Manus armor…we MAY be able to get into contact with my old roommate, Arthur, should he still live. Or even…Baron"

"Can we do that?" Ilana asked eager for news from Galaluna

"It's worth a shot" Octus said. "That way, we can know who has been behind these attacks on Earth"

"and if we know this person, we can find his weakness and take him out easier. Especially if he thinks that we're dead and that's why he hasn't attacked lately" Lance added.

"There IS one more advantage we have" Octus said

"What's that?" the two young adults asked

"I have noticed in the past that the closer you two were relationship-wise, the stronger Titan was. For example, when we were up against the Storm Mutraddi, it took two blasts for the inner outer armor to near shattering point. However, with the third electric Mutraddi appeared a year an a half later, it was five blasts before the inner outer armor neared shattering point and it was easier to redirect the blast"

"Are you saying that the closer we are bonded as individuals, the stronger Titan is?" Lance translated

"That is correct." The robot said. "As a robot, and the 'Mind' part of Titan, I don't have real emotions. However, as the 'Body' and 'Heart', the closer you two are bonded, the better it is for Titan"

"So…us being in love is a good thing" Ilana figured. "A blessing for Galaluna"

"I wonder if the King knew about this detail" Lance wondered

"I doubt it, but this would be for the best" Octus said.

"What's the best kind of bond anyone can have?" Ilana asked eagerly wanting to be able to save her father with minimal damage to the volunteer troops

"How badly do you want to know?" Octus asked

Outside,

Barb was pulling weeds in her garden. She had long given up flirting with Mr. Lunis though she had found it 'noble' of him to 'adopt' Lance after learning that Lance and Ilana weren't blood related.

"WHAT?" two voices came from the Lunis home

Back in the kitchen,

Lance and Ilana's jaws had dropped after learning that the closest bond they could have was basically the step that led to parenthood.

"Don't we have to be married for that?" Lance asked

"Not necessarily, though it is looked down upon in Galalunian society to not be bond in matrimony and doing that specific activity" Octus explained

"Then in order to safely save Galaluna, I must wed" Ilana said.

"It would be safer that way" Octus said

Ilana and Lance looked at each other.

"This wasn't QUITE what I had in mind" Lance admitted.

"I know" she agreed. "I was hoping for a real Royal Galalunian Wedding Celebration"

"Perhaps we can redo it on Galaluna once everything's cleaned up" Lance suggested

"Y-You don't mind?" she asked

"This way we can still be together" he told her

She smiled and kissed him.

"Then it's settled." Octus announced. "You two shall wed"

0000

A few hours later,

"So, how'd it go?" Solomon teased Lance when the younger man entered the office

"I'm getting married" Lance said still a bit shell shocked

"Congratulations!" Solomon said "I had a feeling she had feelings for you. When's the big day?"

"In about six months" Lance confirmed. "Though I'm not sure. I mean, we're not of Earth so we're not sure if the union will be legal"

"It will be" the G3 Head assured the groom-to-be. "but are you sure that you're ready for this step"

"Yeah" Lance said after a moment. "I love her"

Suddenly, Solomon's pager went off. He looked at the device and then at Lance.

"Come with me" Solomon told Lance

The confused young adult followed the older man down a few flights

"Wait here" Solomon said before going into a room.

Lance waited out in the hall wondering what was going on. Then, Solomon poked his head out and pulled Lance in.

"he doesn't know your identity, just that you're a part of Titan" Solomon reminded Lance

Lance felt his heart skip a beat realizing what was going on. When Solomon told Lance that he knew Edward, he had informed the boy that Edward knew that there were some extraterrestrial with very similar Galalunian tech, but didn't know of the connection. Now, after thirteen years, Lance was finally getting to see his father.

Lance felt Solomon throw a cloak on him and then rose the hood so that Edward wouldn't be freaked out at once.

The Galalunian walked through the room filled with wires with dread in his stomach.

"Are you one of Titan?" a deep voice asked

Lance got into a defensive position out of habit as he turned. However, the stance faded when he saw what had happened to his father.

The man was in a wheelchair, with no legs, and had a metal left arm

"I-I am" Lance confirmed trying to keep his breakfast in.

"Tell me" the man, who wheeled himself forward into the light a bit to reveal the familiar, though scarred, face of Edward. "Where did you get Galalunian Technology?"

"I could ask you the same question" Lance said before answering. "But I am of Galaluna. I was sent to Earth with Princess Ilana to protect her as the Mutraddi have invaded our home"

"So Solomon" Edward said turning to his friend. "Your declaration of the Princess being here was true. I apologize for not believing you"

"I'm used to it" Solomon said resisting adding 'Like father, like son'

"So, I'm assuming you are the 'Body' of Titan?" Edward asked the young man that was his son

"I am" Lance confirmed "You're luckily I know who you are or else I wouldn't be answering so willingly"

"You know me?" Edward asked

"Yes. You are Edward. The scientist who developed the Rift Gate Technology and good friend to the King of Galaluna. You vanished during a test run of the Rift Gate after some Mutraddi attacked you and your son, Lance. In fact, your last words to him were that 'Everything was going to be alright'" Lance reminisced

"How do you know all that?" Edward asked hiding the hope in his voice

Lance threw off the cloak to reveal to Edward an older version of his son

"Lance?" Edward whispered stunned

"Yes Father" Lance said as he walked over to Edward, knelt down, and took Edward's good right hand "It's me"

"My son" Edward whispered with tears of joy in his eyes.

"I figured you two needed the reunion despite you didn't want to talk to a Galalunian" Solomon said. "Especially after hearing Lance's big news"

"What big news?" Edward asked his son

Lance promptly blushed.

"I'm to wed Ilana" Lance admitted


	3. Communication

Chapter 3: Communication

Three weeks later,

Lance, Octus, Ilana, Edward, and Solomon were gather in the aircraft of G3 messing with a satellite on top of the aircraft. Octus plugged one arm into the satellite and the other into Lance's communicator.

"Let's hope this works" Ilana whispered and crossed her fingers as Lance turned on the communicator.

Meanwhile, back on Galaluna,

Arthur was pacing in an underground room.

"Would you stop pacing?" Baron snapped

"I can't help it" Arthur said. "None of the rebel soldiers return after going after…HIM"

"I still can't believe that Mondula turned traitor." Baron muttered.

Just then, two men came running in.

"What did you learn?" Baron asked

"We've learned that he's developed some kind of power that he uses to torture the king" the tall thin man confirmed.

"And the ground is littered with the rebel troops" the plumper shorter man added. "The Captain's neck was snapped"

Arthur whimpered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Baron sighed. "But I wish Lance was here"

"If anyone can defeat him, Lance can" Arthur said having faith in his old friend whom he betrayed to keep from being bullied

"_Arthur" _

"I can still hear his voice" Arthur added with a sigh

"_Arthur. You're not hearing things. Look at your communicator"_

Arthur did

"LANCE!" Arthur exclaimed

The other three soldiers ran over to Arthur and looked over his shoulder

"Lance!" the other three exclaimed cheerfully as if hope had just returned to Galaluna.

"You're alive!/Where are you?/Is the princess okay?/Is everything alright?"

"_One at a time" _Lance's voice came from the communicator. "_Ilana is fine. And my father is alive here as well. I'd rather not give you the information as to our location for safety purposes, but we've gotten backup and we're forming a plan to save Galaluna"_

"Thank goodness" Arthur sighed

"_How bad is it there?"_ Lance asked sounding concerned

"The Royal Guard is just the privates who graduated with us" Baron confirmed "And most of them are with the citizens"

"_What?"_

"I'm afraid so" Arthur confirmed. "But we know who led the Mutraddi"

"_They know who's behind the attack" _Lance informed whoever he was with before asking _"Who"_

"General Mondula" Baron answered

"_What? That's impossible! Mondula was killed on Mutrad!"_

"I know what I saw and it was Mondula!" Baron argued

"_I don't believe this" _Lance whispered as if he had been betrayed _"I looked up to him!" _

"We all did" Baron said. "What's the plan to save Galaluna?"

"_Let's just say, you're in for a BIG surprise" _Lance said.


	4. The Big Day

**Chapter 4 The Big Day**

Six months later,

Lance and Ilana couldn't believe their luck. As it turned out, Edward had the authority to officiate Galalunian weddings. So, now that Ilana had graduated with a Public Relations degree and did Lance though he had a minor in Physics, they were ready.

Ilana sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Luckily, Octus had programmed some Galalunian designs in his system and Barb, taking on the surrogate mother role, had made Ilana's wedding dress without knowing it was an extra-terrestrial.

Tears sprung into Ilana's eyes. If only her father could see her now. She hoped she was doing right. She did love Lance. There was no mistaking that. But was it for the good of Galaluna?

She shook her head to get the thought out. Of COURSE it was good for Galaluna. Lance wasn't the same man he was when he left. He'd make a great King once her father really did die. And he made her happy. And when the Princess was happy, Galaluna was happy. And vice versa.

And after this, Titan would be stronger.

"Princess" Octus said opening the door "We're ready"

She smiled at Octus and they left the room

They went down to the backyard where the ceremony was to be held. She smiled at Lance in his uniform and the G3 soldiers plus a few neighbors including Barb who was sobbing.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from Lance's communicator.

"Yeah?" Lance asked sounding a bit annoyed that his wedding was being interrupted

"_Lance" _Baron's voice came. _"If you're going to come, it better be NOW" _

The sound of laser guns being fired worried the party

"How's the Rift Gate?" Lance asked his father

"Not ready yet. But if one of guard can fire it from the other end, we can enter from our end" Edward said

"We don't have much of a choice" Lance said

Ilana sighed and turned to their normal earth friends like Barb and Kimmie.

"You all have been wonderful to us. Thank you. But I'm afraid our home is in even more danger."

"Come on" Solomon said after hanging up his cell phone.

The G3 airship descended a bit and lowered an elevator for Edward. 'Mr. Lunis' reverted back to Octus causing Barb to faint. Lance and Ilana then joined Solomon on the elevator which was rising. Then the aircraft took off.

"Baron." Lance instructed. "Go to the Rift Gate control room and turn it on."

"_What are we sending?"_

"You're not. You're opening a door for us" Lance said as the aircraft left the Earth's atmosphere. The coordinates should be the same, but just in case…Octus. What are the coordinates?"

A few minutes later after Octus gave the Coordinates, a white light appeared and the aircraft went into it. The craft shook a bit, but it managed to hold together. Then, a red planet appeared causing Ilana to gasp in horror.

"It used to be green and blue…much like Earth" Lance explained to the confused humans

Suddenly, an energy beam fired after they entered the atmosphere.

"Open up" Lance instructed as he adjusted his communicator and ran to the side door.

"You're not going without me" Ilana said

"Ilana" Lance said. "We're not initiating Titan just yet."

"We should though" she said "Xeexi probably already told Mondula about Titan. Best that we're together from the beginning"

Lance smiled at his almost new wife and nodded

"Octus" Lance said.

"Jumping out of a plane on your wedding day. Sounds like my brother-in-law's wedding" Solomon mused

Lance and Ilana jumped out of the plane and activated Corus and Manus. They used their individual armors to take out the guns and some of the lame Mutraddi.

"_Look out Lance!"_

Lance turned to see an energy beam, but another Manus flying up and firing a blast at it.

"_Never thought I'd say this, but Thanks Baron"_ Lance said

"_Just get to work" _Baron said. _"I have Arthur saving the king_ _as Mondula is out here" _

"_Go help him" _Ilana instructed as she flew over to the Manus armors.

Baron flew off

"_Octus! Initiate Titan!" _Lance instructed

"Initiating Sym-Bionic Titan. Octus Unit Magnify" Octus said before growing and then engulfing Lance's Manus and Ilana's Corus to form the one big robot as the G3 soldiers fought against the weaker Mutraddi.

Titan then turned and looked around for the mastermind. Sure enough, shooting Energy beams at the Earthlings, was a very much alive Mondula

"My Pets! Fight Harder!" Mondula instructed

Titan then raised it's foot and stomped on a Mutraddi beast that was going after Solomon

"What the heck!" Mondula gasped

"_Heart, Mind, and Body together as one" _Titan said

"So? The Princess has returned to her home for me to kill her in person" Mondula said with an evil smirk

An energy beam came from Titan's eyes destroying the laser canon Mondula was manning

"_Stay away from her"_ Titan demanded

Mondula seemed to be deep in thought as he was trying to decide which Mutraddi monster would be best to destroy Titan. However, he had already sent his best to destroy the princess only to have them be destroyed. So, Mondula sent his own energy beam from his helmet at the giant.

It barely caused a tickle

Titan then reached down and picked up Mondula

"PUT ME DOWN!" Mondula demanded

Titan examined the traitor and Octus realized something interesting.

Inside Titan,

There had been a bit of a change in position. It wasn't much, but instead of facing away from each other, Lance and Ilana were facing each other and were a bit closer together.

_Interesting_. Octus mused

_What is it Octus?_ Lance asked

_The helmet seems to have a life force of its own with Mutraddi D.N.A._

_Do you think that General Mondula was only possessed? _Ilana asked

_It's a very strong possibility_ Octus said as the Earth's G3 Army wrapped up destroying the weaker Mutraddi monsters

Titan then gripped Mondula and took the helmet off. Mondula instantly became unconscious. Then Titan placed the helmet on the ground and stomped on it.

Finally, Titan's link was disengaged to reveal Octus, Corus, and Manus. Manus and Corus quickly flew and caught the unconscious Mondula as the King, Baron, and Arthur came running as did Edward and Solomon.

Lance, in his Manus armor, gently laid Mondula on the ground and Octus scanned the general.

"Just as we thought." Octus said "General Mondula was possessed by the Mutraddi creature."

"I was wondering because the Mondula I know would never turn traitor" Edward confirmed

"I agree." The King said. "It's good to see you alive again Edward"

"Good to see you too, your majesty" Edward said

"We'll take Mondula into the aircraft for temporary custody" Solomon said

The G3 soldiers took the General and left the Galalunians for their reunion.

"Father!" Ilana sighed with relief while still in Corus. "Are you okay?"

"I am now daughter" the King confirmed "I must admit, I didn't expect the Heart, Mind, and Body defense system to be that strong. But that's a good thing"

"Actually," Octus confirmed. "That strength was relatively new. Whereas it's always been strong, this was the strongest due to the bond between Lance and Ilana"

"Bond?" the King asked

"Yes Father" Ilana said as she and Lance got out of their armor to reveal that Ilana was still in her wedding dress. "Lance and I were to marry this afternoon. But the distress call interrupted the wedding."

It was taking all of Lance's strength not to laugh at the looks on his colleagues' faces.

"What was the real reason for the union?" the King asked a bit suspiciously.

"The fact that it would make Titan stronger was a bonus" Ilana said. "But the MAIN reason was that I love Lance"

"And I love Ilana" Lance added taking his fiancée hand in his

"In that case, I give you both my blessing" the King said

Ilana's face practically lit up as she hugged her father

"Thank you Sir." Lance said with a bow.

0000

A few weeks later,

Solomon had temporarily gone back to Earth to get the wedding guests so they could see the wedding. Luckily, since Galaluna was a peaceful place, it was easy to rebuild.

Mondula was pronounced alive as the only reason he had survived that Mutraddi blast was because the helmet possessed him and kept him alive as he was recovering. He decided to retire from the Royal Guard.

The castle was back up and running and the courtyard was filled with Earthlings and Galalunians alike, the royal guard in Manus armor making a pathway, and the King in the center officiating the wedding

"You may kiss the bride" the King finished

Lance and Ilana kissed giving the signal for the cheering to start

"Looks like you got your royal Galalunian wedding after all" Lance teased Ilana when they pulled out

"Just kiss me…General" she said before going in for another

"This is the happiest I have ever seen them" the King told Edward and Solomon

"Nothing like a bit of love to bring out the best in someone" Solomon said with a smile

The End


End file.
